La guerre des sentiments
by NatsuShizu
Summary: Natsuki qui venait d'arriver en ville , donc nouveaux amis , nouveaux lycée , et qui sait plus ?
1. Chapter 1 : la nouvelle voisine de Mai

**Titre** : La guerre des sentiment

**Genre** : Romance

**Personnage** : Shizuru , Natsuki et d'autres...*

**Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas.**

Dans l'appartement de Natsuki...un samdi...

Natsuki venait d'emémager il y a deux semaine , elle trouvait vite de quoi se loger , ainsi que du boulot dans un garage a deux paté de chez elle , elle réparée les motos ainsi elle pouvait se loger et se nourrir. Dans deux jour elle allait enfin découvrir son nouveaux lycée , elle était un peu anxieuse , se demandait si tout se passerai bien...celle ci n' eu pas le temps de reffléchir qu'on sonna a sa porte. Elle prit les clé qui étaient posée sur un meuble puis alla ouvrir la porte. Elle découvrit une jeune fille au cheveux orange avec des yeux violet , celle ci n'était guère plus grande que Natsuki , cellci ouvrit la bouche :

-"Puis-je vous aider ?" demanda poliment Natsuki à son interlocuteur.

-"Heu...bonjour je suis votre voisine de gauche , je m'appele Tohkia Mai , je suis un peu gênée de vous demander cela mais est ce que par harsard vous auriez pas des oeufs s'il vous plaits ? fit la jeune fille.

La question de Mai avait quelque peut surprit Natsuki.

-"bien sur" retorqua celle ci "mai je vous en pris entrer' . Natsuki laiisa passer son iviter et l'a suivi dans la cuisine. Pandant que celle ci prenait ses oeufs Mai l'observa de la tête au pied "qu'elle belle cheveulure bleuté" se disait elle.

-"Excusez moi je crois pas vous avoir vu jusqu'à maintenent ? ête vous nouvelle dans cette appatement ou même dans cette ville ? interoga Mai

-"Oui en effet , je suis arrivée il y a deux semaines environ " répondit celle ci paisiblement , "je m'apelle Kuga Natsuki" rajouta la fille a la cheveulure bleuté "mais appeler moi Natsuki , on doit avoir le même âge a peu près" crue bon d'ajouter cele ci.

- "Soka , dans ce cas là apelle moi Mai".

- "Tiens voila des oeufs , j'espère que tu en aura assez ? " Natsuki en donna un boite entère .

- "Merci beaucoup , promis je te les rendrai , passe une bonne journée , a bientôt" fit celle ci.

Mai repartit et Natsuki referma sa porte à clé. "Qu"elle drôle de personnage" se disait Kuga. La nuit était déjà en train de tomber. Elle se fit couler un bain bien chaud et en profita un maximum. Sortit enfin et pris sa serviette et se secha puis s'enroula ses cheuveu humide. Se diriga vers son lit et s'y effondra puis s'endormi cinq minutes après.


	2. Chapter 2 : la rentrée

Voila le chapitre 2 , j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

"Lundi, enfin on est lundi" se dit Natsuki. Elle prit le temps de préparer son bento, puis fila prendre un douche enfin elle s'habilla. Elle allait enfin pouvoir découvrir son nouveau lycée, l'année venait de commencer il y a tout juste un moi. Elle décida de s'y rendre en moto, la gara à son emplacement prévu à son effectif. Natsuki s'arrêta un petit moment pour observer ce nouvel établissement.

-"Ah...il est grand quand même" se dit-elle. Elle y entra, elle put observer que l'établissement était formé en U et au centre un magnifique parc s'y trouvait avec des allées de roses, de tulipes et de Lys, d'ailleurs leurs parfums embaumaient le nez de Natsuki. Celle ci se décida d'entrer dans l'établissement, afin de pas se tromper sur sa classe, elle décida de jeter un coup d'œil sur son papier où il y avait marqué toutes les informations nécessaire. Elle arriva enfin devant sa classe et pu y trouver son professeur qui apparemment l'attendait.

-"Mlle Kuga Natsuki, n'est ce pas ? demanda son professeur , elle hocha de la tête en signe de réponse.

Ainsi elle put entrer et se mettre à côté de son professeur pour faire les présentations. Les cris ne se firent pas à attendre. On pouvait y entendre de la part de certains élèves "qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne", "qu'elle belle chevelure" , ou encore "tu crois qu'elle est célibataire?".

-"Un peut de calme jeunes hommes et mesdemoiselles" cria le prof. "Bon voila" reprit-elle , "je vous présente Kuga Natsuki , elle a été transféré il y a peu de temps car sa mère a été mutée ici , je sais bien que ça fait maintenant un moi que nous avons commencer les cours donc je vous prierai de l'accueillir comme il se doit , c'est pour ça que je demanderai à Takeda et Fujino-san de bien vouloir l'aider dans les premiers jours , de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'établissement ainsi que de lui faire visiter , merci par avance" fit-elle par dire.

Pendant ce discourt, les jolies yeux émeraude de Natsuki eurent le temps de balayer la classe , à sa grande surprise elle reconnue Mai-san qui lui fit un clin d'œil discret en passant , un jeune homme au cheveux orange qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées , en continuant son observation , elle put apercevoir une jeune fille au cheveux rouge , celle ci s'amusait avec son crayon qui finalement finit par terre. Enfin elle balaya la dernière rangée, elle y croisa une jolie paire d'yeux rubis avec un regard tellement profond , ce qui troubla deux secondes Natsuki et vice versa.

Après que le prof eu finit celui ci laissa la parole à la nouvelle arrivante.

-"Natsuki Kuga , je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance", répondit-elle normalement.

-"Kuga , tu peux t'assoir devant Fujino-san" , "on va commencer , ah en faite mon nom est Midori Sugiura , je serai ton professeur principal pour cette année."

-"Merci beaucoup Sensei".

Natsuki alla donc prendre place et juste avant de s'assoir elle croisa le regard de Fujino, qui lui donna un sourire des plus charmeur ce qui fit légèrement rougir celle-ci qui s'asseyait enfin.

Le cours se passa dans le calme et la sérénité.

**Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez ****?**

**Je tenai à vous prévenir que il y aura pas que du ShizNat ^^ on verra aussi d'autre couples. **


	3. Chapter 3 : la bande

Voila le chap 3 , j'espère que ça vous plaira , je l'ai peut être pas précisé mais c**'est ma première fic.**

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Tous les élèves sautèrent de joies , on pu appercevoir que chez certains ça leur fesaient ni chad ni froid notament chez le jeune homme au cheveux orange ou encore chez Fujino-san , quand à Natsuki , son visage était impassible. Elle se leva et au moment où elle repartit , elle sentit une main sur ces épaules , elle se retourna et vit que c'était Mai-san.

-"Oh alors comme ça tu es au lycée qui plus ait tu es dans ma classe , je suis contente que tu sois là" répondit Mai , "ah oui en faite pour les oeufs je peux te les rendrent ce soir si tu veux ?" ajoutat-elle.

-"Mai , en effet quelle surprise de te voir ici , heu..pour les oeufs ne t'inquiète pas, ça presse pas".

-"Ok , si ça te dit on se rejoint pour mannger dans le parc , comme ça je pourrai de présenter aux autres , mai avant il faut que je passe à l'administration , on se rejoint dans une vingtaine de minutes , ça te va ?" proposa Mai.

En signe de oui Natsuki hocha de la tête. Et d'un signe de main, Mai quitta la classe. Midori-sensei se diriga verc la nouvelle venue :

-"Pas trop dure ce premier court ?" questionna celle-ci , "j'ai pu brievement jeter un coup d'oeil à ton dossier scolaire , et il n'est pas mauvait du tout , bien au contraire tu es un très bon élément , j'ai pas de souci à me faire pour toi de ce côté là" , "ah une dernère chose je te confis à Takeda que voici et Fujino-san , à tout à l'heure" conlut-elle.

Natsuki se retourna et vit Takeda et Fujino-san. Takeda était un jeune homme plutôt grand, elle vit ses yeux verts foncés ,de tain , il était un peu métisse, quand à Shizuru, elle était grande , de taille fine , ses yeux rubis qui avait surpris Natsuki la première fois , ses cheveux était plutot chatins claire et assez long."_Pas mal" se disait-elle._

_-"_ Ku..kuga_,_ bienvenue à l'école Fuuka , j'espère que tu t'y plairas" bafoullait-il. Il était subjugué par la beautée de Natsuki. "Nous allons te faire visiter l'école" conclut t-il , "Ara...j'ai oublié de te présenté Shizuru Fujino , notre déléguée de classe".

-"Enchanter" , elle en profita pour plonger son regard dans cellui de Natsuki ce qui visiblement la faire rougir. "N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou d'explication Takeda et moi seront là pour te guider" dit-elle avec un calme aboslu et une parfaite maitre d'elle même".

Natsuki remarqua imédiatement l'accent de la jeune fille. "_Se pourrait-il qu_e..." mais un bruit de chaise l'a tira de ses pensées.

C'était la fille au cheveux rouge qui sortit de la classe, elle avait l'air un peu en colère.

Sur ceux , Natsuki suivit Takeda et Shizuru pour une bref visite de l'établissement, ainsi ils passerent devant la bibliothèque , l'infirmerie , le self et la grande salle qui servait de pose aux élèves. _"Impressionante cette sale". _Shizuru prit bien le temps de l'observer "_hum..._", quelque chose chez Natsuki l'intriguait "_mais quoi_" se disait-elle. Takeda quand à lui il ne fit que rougir pendant la visite. Enfin ils arrivèrent au parc, les fleurs étaient vraiment magnifiques , ils étaient tous emerveillés. Finalement Natsuki brisa le silence:

-"Merci pour cette visite, c'est vraiment gentille à vous" , "je vais allée rejoindre Mai-san qui doit m'attendre pour le déjeuner" , sur ces paroles Natsuki s'en alla.

Elle laissa sur place un Takeda bien joyeux et une Shiruzu bien songeuse.

Quelques minutes plus tartd :

-"Natsuki , vient , on est ici" , cria Mai qui a bien vu que son amie tournait un peu en rond.

-"Excuse moi Mai , mais on m'a fait visité l'école , de plus je te trouvait plus" , s'explica Natsuki un peu gênée. Natsuki reconnu quelques tête qui étaient dans sa classe.

-"Ne t'excuse pas , viens que je te présente aux autres", "Natsuki je te présente Tate Yuuichi, un très bon ami" ce qui fit rougir Mai , "_un simple ami ?" _se disait Natsuki , "_comment ça se fait que j'ai du mal à la croire...hum" , _se tortuait-elle l'espris , "ensuite je te présente Shio sa cousine, elle est deux classes en dessou de nous puis enfin Aoi et Chie, de vieille connaissances", Mai s'approcha des oreille de Natsuki pour lui rajuoter :"fait attention à Chie , elle adore tout ce qui est potins à l'école ,c'est une vrai comaire" ,cru bon d'ajouter Mai", "Voila Natsuki je t'ai présenter toute la bande , ah oui il y a quelqu'un d'autre mais elle est pas mal prise en ce moment , je ne sais pas si elle aura le temps de nous rejoindre", conclu t-elle.

Elle pu entendre " bienvenue Natsuki" , "J'espère que tu y plaira".

-"Merci beaucoup" dit-elle sur un ton calme.

-"Merci beaucoup" dit-elle sur un ton calme. Natsuki s'installa à coté de Mai , d'ailleur celle ci rajouta au orelille de Mai : "Heu..tu es sur qu'il y a que de l'amitier entre vous deux ? Car j'ai un peu de mal à le croire" chuchota t-elle , Mai fut surprise par le ramarque de sa camarade , "c'est un peut compliquer on va dire , tu sais quand il s'agit d'amour c'est toujours plus compliquer que sens à l'air" ,"Ah..je ne savais pas que c'était si compliquer ça , je t'avourai que je ne suis jamais vraiment tomber amoureuse d'un garçon" , la phrase de Natsuki surprena Mai , "héhé tu verras quand ça te tombera dessu , c'est magnifique mais je te préviens cela peut être douloureux aussi". Soudain une voix les interompis:

-"qu'est ce qui peut être douloureux ?" demanda la voix , cette accent avait fait sursauter Natsuki qui l'a reconnu entre mille voix...c'était celle de Shizuru. Celle ci rajouta : "Puis-je ?"

-"Ah ban ça tombe bien il ne manqué plus que toi , mais qu'est ce que tu fesais à la fin ?" s'inquiétait Mai.

-"Gomen ,tu sais ce que sait la paprasse , quand on a finit il y en a encore , bref j'ai finis" , Shizuru s'installa à coté de Natsuki.

-"Je te présente pas Shizuru , je crois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance tout à l'heure"

-"Oui en effet , on sait déjà présenter" , fit-elle avec petit sourire au coin, ce que Shizuru ne manqua pas.

-"Ah oui Mai-san, tout à l'heure tu disais quelque chose de très ineteressant" , "je crois que tu parlais de douleur c'est ça ?" Shizuru s'ineterroger vraiment sur ceux que Mai a bien pu lui dire.

-"Oui en faite Natsuki me demandai par raport à Ta...bref" ,tout le monde comrpis de qui parlait Mai , ce qui tarda pas à faire rougir Yuuichie, "et donc je lui disai que l'amour ça peut être douleureux ci celui ci n'est pas partageé".puis elle ajouta : "de toute façon de ce côté là j'ai pas trop de problème" , sourit Mai, on pu appercevoir que les joues de Mai était légerement rosées.

Après cette déclaration de Mai ,il eu un silence , on aurai pu enttendre les mouches voler. Chacun réfléchssait à ce que cette dernière venait de dire. C'est bizard comme la phrase de Mai raisonnait dans la tête de Natsuki "_et donc je lui disai que l'amour ça peut être douleureux ci celui ci n'est pas partageé" , _ce qui mit mal à l'aise la nouvelle ne comprenant pas pourquoi. De son côté Shizuru n'était pas plus avancé que Natsuki sur cette fameuse phrase. Chacune inconsciament se disait la même chose , elles se regardaient brievement chacune. Chie ,quand à elle compris que quelque chose se passa entre Shizuru et Natsuki , mais aucune des deux ne se rendit compte de tout cela."A_h je l'aime ,je l'aime tellement_" pensa Tate avec un petit sourire au coin des lévres en regardant Mai. Quand à Aoi , elle immortalisa se moment en prenant une photos de groupe avec son téléphone portable.

Après ce moment de trens , tout le monde repris son cour , à parler ,à reparler. On pu voir des regards s'échanger durant ce petit déjeuner.

**PS : pour la suite ça sera peut être plus long , car comme la plus par d'entre vous je travaille.**


	4. Chapter 4 : une petite pause

**Je suis en trains de me rendre compte qu'écrire n'est pas une chose facile finalement , pour cette fois je vais encore essayer de rallonger ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous.**

**

* * *

**

La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde savait ce que ça signifiait : reprise des cours.

- « Aller courage tout le monde , il reste plus que trois heures de cours et après on pourra se détendre » s' enthousiaste Mai.

- « ça va être long oui , en plus on a math , une matière que je déteste » ronchonna Chie

- « hum...les maths est une matière plutôt facile pourtant, tout est une question de logique » rajouta Shizuru.

Mai rigola de toutes ses forces puis rajouta « de toute façon Chie n'a aucune logique ah ah ah » La réflexion de Mai fit rigoler toute la bande sauf Chie qui fessait la moue.

Puis tout le monde repartit rejoindre la classe et tous s'installèrent à leur place. Sugiura-sensei fit son entrée également et s'assit. « Bon aujourd'hui , on va faire des maths » , on pu apercevoir la salle tête que Chie fessait. « bon commençons par des calcules facile : 3x + 2y +1x = 6x -2y pour le 1er et -2y + 4x + 3x = 6y + 2x pour le deuxième calcule , je rajoute juste une chose, on mettra les x à droite et les y à gauche , à vous de jouer et bonne chance. »

Bon pour Natsuki cela ne lui posa aucun problème « 3x + 2y +1x = 6x -2y , ça fait 4x + 2y = 6x - 2y ce qui fait 2y + 2y = 6x – 4x et au final on obtient 4y = 2x » , « _un peu simple _» se disait-elle , pour le 2ème calcule elle raisonna de même façon, elle trouva -8y = -5x , « à_ mon avis il y en a_ _pas_ _mal qui vont tomber dans le piège_ » se dit-elle , en deux minute elle avait finit , elle releva la tête pour voir où en été les autres mais aucun n'avait finit , puis elle balaya sa ranger et fut surprise de voir une tête levée : c'était celle de Shizuru , « _se pourrait-il qu'elle est finit ?_ » se demanda Natsuki qui fut surprise , d'autan plus que son regard ne se détacha pas des yeux de celle-ci. « _mais quelle regard tout de même, ce regard si intense mais si doux à la fois , que voulait-il dire ? » s_'interrogea la fille aux yeux émeraude. « Je crois que je pourrai me noyer dedans si je pouvais » se dit-elle vraiment perturbée. A ce moment là plus rien n'existait , c'est comme si elles étaient dans une pièce noir et que deux rayons de soleil venait de les éclairer. «_ Et puis ce sourire , je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi beau , si fin, je crois que si savait été une pomme j'en aurai croquer un bout... » _fut Natsuki de plus en plus perturber. Celle-ci lui rendit un petit sourit. Un bruit de crayon tira nos deux jeunes femme de ce moment de tranquillité. Un crayon échappa de la main d'un des élève , Natsuki se retourna et aperçu que c'était Chie , elle pouvait lire dans son regard de la concertation ce qui la fit rigoler. Elle était revenue à réalité, le faciès de la jolie brune avait changer , se retourna sur sa chaise « _bon sang mais à quoi je pensé à ce moment là ? Tout de même je n'avais jamais été troublé un regard , par __**CE**__ regard , c'est une fille et je suis une fille, c'est impossible et imaginable , bon stop et revenons à nos mouton »_. Dix minutes s'étaient écoulés depuis que Natsuki avait terminer son exercice , depuis qu'elle avait rencontrer ce regard.

- « Est ce que tout le monde a terminé ? » demanda Sugiura-sensei. Un bruit très pénible apparu « quoi déjà » s'exclama un des élève , « j'ai eu le temps de finir qu'un seul calcule » , « je suis trop lente » se disait une des élève ,par tout ces bruits Sugiura-sensei comprit que tout le monde n'avait pas terminer.

- « Dans ce cas je vous laisse cinq minutes de plus »

Au fond de la classe , Mai se pencha vers son voisin qui n'était autre que Yuuichi.

-"Alors tu as finit ?" demanda Mai discrètement , "non pas tout à fait , j'ai un peu de mal avec le deuxième calcule je t'avouerai" , Mai tendit sa feuille discrètement et la donna à Tate , sur la copie, on pouvait y lire l'explication du calcule , celui ci eu un éclair "c'est bon j'ai compris Mai , arigato , t'es la meilleur" lui dit-il avec son plus beau sourire , ce qui fit rougir Mai viola ment , Tate n'en rata pas une miette.

Voila les cinq minute était passé. Siguira-sensei prit la parole : "je vous annonce que c'est finit , on va pourvoir commencer la correction , qui veut résoudre le premier calcule ?", n'ayant aucune réponse , la prof tira au sort un nom et le premier nom sortit n'est autre que celui de Natsuki , "c'est à vous Kuga-san , je vous laisse la parole pour résoudre ce calcule", "_il a fallut que sa tombe sur moi_" se dit-elle peu enchantée, " 3x + 2y +1x = 6x -2y , donc sa fait 4x + 2y = 6x - 2y qui fait 2y + 2y = 6x - 4x et au final on obtient 4y + 2x" débita-elle à une allure folle pour en finir au plus vite , la moitié des élève n'avait rien compris, "oui c'est ça Kuga-san , merci beaucoup" puis elle reprit le calcule de la nouvelle tout en expliquant. Pour le deuxième calcule elle demanda à Fujino-san qui contrairement à Natsuki prenait son temps pour effectuer le calcule avec le plus grand calme absolue, elle expliqua bien toutes les étapes , sa voix ne montrait aucune faille , un silence de mort était présent dans la salle, on entendit que la voix de Shizuru , certains étaient en admiration devant la jeune fille , d'autres rêvassaient. A peine eu elle le temps de terminer qu'un brouhaha pas possible se fit. « Elle est fantastique et tellement belle » ou encore « elle est trop cool » , « Merci Fujino-san pour cette jolie explication » , à vrai dire Natsuki n'avait pas écouter la correction , la seule chose qu'elle écoutait été la voix de Shizuru , qu'elle trouva particulièrement sensuelle. Après les maths , ils avaient eu droit à de la géographie et enfin de l'histoire. La sonnerie retentit enfin quand la prof eu finit son cour. Toute la bande se retrouvait dans le couloir pour savoir ce que chacun allait faire.

Mai prit la parole « que comptez vous faire maintenant ? moi je vais bosser au restaurent qui se trouve dans la rue parallèle à l'école, je vous invite tous » proposa Mai toute enthousiaste.

- « Et pourquoi pas... » répondit Natsuki. Les autres en guise de réponse hochèrent la tête. « Par contre je vous rejoint en moto, si quelqu'un veut il y a une place pour une personne » proposa Natsuki bien gentiment, « Merci pour cette proposition, avec Tate on y va a pied, car pour t'avourai que je ne suis pas très alaise avec ce genre d'engin. » , quand Chie et Aoi, elles étaient venues en vélo , « on vous rejoint là ba en vélo , à toute suite » , il ne restait plus que Shizuru , « ça te dit Shizuru ou notre chère déléguer préfère un notre moyen de transport ? » cela sonna comme une provocation au yeux de celle ci qui d'ailleurs ne se laissé pas faire, « dans ce cas là , allons y » Natsuki et Shizuru se dirigèrent vers la moto, elle prit place et invita shizuru à la suivre, « juste un conseille accroche toi », Shizuru ne se fessait pas prier, elle enlaça Natsuki de toute ses forces mais avec beaucoup de classe, les doigt de piano de la délégué touchèrent délicatement le ventre de la conductrice qui d'ailleurs fit un petit saut ce qui n'échappa à Shizuu qui avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle posa sa tête sur le dos de celle ci ,ainsi elle pu voir que la passagère était prête. La moto démarra, durant le trajet sans savoir pourquoi, le cœur de Natsuki battait la chamane, sans doute du faite que Shizuru avait posé sa tête mais aussi que les doigt fin soit aussi posé sur son ventre, pour la déléguée , elle éprouvait également les mêmes chose que sa conductrice, sa tête posé sur son, « _tient il bat bien vite son cœur_ » se disait-elle, « _se pourrait-il qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi ? _», « _la même sensation que tout à l'heure en classe_ , _avais-je une chance de_ _toucher son cœur_ ?» remarqua Shizuru qui finît par fermer les yeux et se laisser aller à ses pensées. Finalement tous arrivèrent au restaurent, Chie, Aoi,Tate et Mai étaient là, quand à Shizuru et Natsuki , elles descendirent de la moto. «_ Hum...très intéressant, je vais les taquiner un peu pendant qu'on discutera, je vais voir jusqu'où elles s'apprécient_ » se disait Chie.

- « Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous en pris entre, je vous laisse vous assoir » sourit Ma en les accueillant. C'était une table rectangulaire et de chaque coté des banc bien confortable avec une fine épaisse de cuire rouge. Aujourd'hui Mai ne travailler pas du coup elle alla s'installer avec ses amis, d'un coté on avait Tate, Mai et Chie et de l'autre on avait Aoi, Natsuki et Shizuru, chacun devait se serrer un peu car les bancs n'étaient pas très long. En même temps en profita pour demander à ses amis ce qu'ils voulaient: « deux citronnade s'il te plait », « un diabolo menthe », « trois coca cola » , « aller ça roule je vais vous chercher ça » dit-elle. Pendant ce temps là, tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien jusqu'au retour de Mai avec les boissons , « Merci beaucoup Mai » , « Arigato princesse », ces paroles ne pouvait venir que de Tate. Tout le monde la remerciait.

- « Dit nous Natsuki, tu habites où ? » demanda Chie bien curieuse

- « J'habite dans le même immeuble que Mai, au même étage, en faite nous sommes voisine , c'est une sacré coïncidence d'ailleurs je trouve, quand je l'ai vu à l'école ce matin ça ma fait un choc de la voir d'ailleurs, je sais pas ce que tu en pense Mai ? »

- « oui en effet, on c'était fait pour ce rencontrer hi hi hi » sourit Mai.

En voulant attraper son verre, Natsuki effleura la main de Shizurun, un courent électrique traversa le corps des deux jeunes filles, chacune eurent un mouvent de recule, « gomen », « yeh...ce n'est rien », on pu apercevoir que chacune des deux étaient mal à l'aise ce qui d'ailleurs amusait beaucoup Chie qui étaient en train de les observer. « _Mon dieu mais pourquoi je panique autant ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il aussi vite ? Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe bon sang ?_ », Natsuki ferma les yeux tout en essayant de se clamé. Quand à Shizuru de l'extérieure elle paraissait très calme mais à l'intérieur c'était tout autre chose. «_ quel est donc ce sentiment qui m'envahis tout d'un coup ? Sa peau est tellement douce..._ » A ce moment là tous les regards étaient permis, tout le monde se regardait sans comprendre grand chose. La suite se passa dans le calme, enfin la fin de journée venais d'arriver, Natsuki se leva « je dois y aller, je vous dit à demain, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous, ah oui Shizuru, veux tu que je te ramène chez toi ? », Shizuru était un peu surprise par la demande de natsuki et la regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire « je te remercie Natsuki mais j'habite à deux patté de maison d'ici, à demain et bonne soirée à toi aussi », Natsuki quitta le restaurent et monta sur sa moto, ainsi cinq minutes plus tard elle était arrivée chez elle. Son lit l'attendais, elle s'écroula puis repensa à cette journée qui fut riche en émotion. Trop de chose venait de se passer, à peine elle eu le temps de dire quelque chose que ses paupières étaient fermées. Elle dormait paisiblement. Ainsi s'acheva cette première journée.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce 4ème chapitre vous à plus ? Pour ce qui est de la suite , je posterai sans doute la semaine prochaine.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Takeda

**Bon je sais que yen a qui attende les chapitres avec impatience, la personne se reconnaitra. Je tiens juste à préciser qu'écrire n'est pas facile surtout quand on débute. Sur ceux bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Les jours suivant se passèrent tranquillement, sans incidence majeur. Pourtant quelque chose allait perturber la vie de Natsuki.

C'était le début de la semaine, par un temps magnifique, la chaleur était vraiment étouffante. Les professeurs rappelèrent bien à leur élèves qu'il est important de s'hydrater par ce temps. Certains élèves furent les fraies de cette chaleur, l'infirmerie était bondées. Toute la bande sortit de la classe, Natsuki s'arrêta un moment pour prévenir ses camarade qu'elle devait aller au toilette. Les autres partirent dans le sens opposée de celle-ci. Les couloirs étaient long, Natsuki se dit « _vais-je voir le bout du couloir un de ces jours_ ? », puis elle aperçu une tête qu'elle connaissait, c'était celle de Takeda, il avait pas l'air dans son assiette, il chancelait dans le couloir, elle s'approcha « dis moi, est ce tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. », il était vraiment pâle, à la limite de l'évanouissement. Il

se retourna et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Kuga et ses beaux yeux vert que en effet, il évanouie dans les bras de Natsuki qui eu le temps de le rattraper.

Ainsi elle déposa la tête de celui-ci délicatement sur le sol. Par chance l'infirmerie n'était pas loin, elle aperçu l'infirmière, lui expliqua la situation, et se précipita vers Takeda avec une civière à la main. La jolie brune aida Yukko, l'infirmière. Elles le déposa sur un lit, elle pu lui administrer les premiers soin ainsi, déposa un perfusion, Elle demanda à Natsuki d'aller chercher des glaçons qui fut aussitôt revenue, les donna à l'infirmière qui les déposa sur son front. Une demi-heure plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et pu apercevoir Natsuki qui était assisse sur une chaise à veiller sur lui « comment tu te sens ? », « Bien mais qu'est ce qui m'es arrivé ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien » « en faite tu t'es évanoui sans doute à cause de la chaleur, je t'ai trouvé et j'ai appeler l'infirmière et on t'a emmené ici », d'ailleurs Yukko-sensei vient juste revenir « commet tu te sens Takeda ? D'ici une petite heure tu devrai pouvoir retournée en classe, heureusement que Kuga-san était là, bon à tout à l'heure et ménage toi un peu, tient demoiselle je te remet le bon de justification, tu le donnera à Midori, elle est au courent de la situation. » finit-elle par dire et repartit tranquillement.

- « Ano...merci Kuga-san » chuchota t-il timidement.

- « De rien, ah en faite appelle moi Natsuki, bon je vais y allée, je te dit à tout à l'heure en cour. Elle s'était même pas aperçu que la sonnerie avait sonnée.

Takeda n'eut su quoi dire tellement il était surpris par la demande de la jeune fille, son cœur était en train de battre la chamane.

Natsuki arriva en classe « excusez moi sensei, j'ai eu un léger problème, Yukko sensei m'a donné un justificatif », « ne t'inquiète pas Kuga-san, l'infirmière m'a prévenue, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il va revenir ? » « oui d'ici une petite heure » « d'accord tu peux aller t'assoir » Tous ses amis la dévisagés, elle se tou. » pensa t-elle;rna vers Mai « je te raconterai »chuchota Natsuki, en allant s'assoir elle aperçu vite fait Shizuru qui semblait un peu inquiète et qui ne la pas vu au moment du repas,elle lui fessait le plus sourire qui disait que tout va bien ce qui Shizuru comprit d'après le sourire. « _tout de même quelle mâtinée aujourd'hui_ » pensa t-elle. La suite du cours passa tranquillement. Takeda rejoignit la classe, ainsi il pu présenter ses excuse pour son retard, « il n'y a pas de soucis va », « je tiens juste à rappeler qu'il est important de boire et de bien s'hydrater notamment par ce temps. », Takeda rougit se sentant particulièrement visé.

La fin des cours arriva vite. Tout le monde était debout, ils saluèrent la prof et s'en allèrent. Takeda passa à coté de Natsuki et toute la bande, sans s'y attendre, Takeda déposa un bisous timide sur les joue de la belle brune « merci pour tout à l'heure » chuchota il à son oreille, ce qui fit sévèrement rougir Natsuki qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, tout sauf à sa plus précisément. Toute la bande assistai à cette scène, tous plus ébahies les que les autres. Ils n'avaient jamais assisté à une telle déclaration, ce fut le choc total pour cette dernière, Mai décida de briser le silence, elle même avait du mal à parler « c...ca va Natsuki ? », celle ci ne répondit pas, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre la situation, « go...go...men », elle avait du mal à finir sa phrase. Le cœur de la jolie brune battait la chamane. Shizuru qui assistait à la scène, avait une boule au ventre qui se formait mais resta maître d'elle même en apparence, car intérieurement c'était tout autre chose « _pourquoi ai-je mal comme ça car après tout ce n'est qu'une simple amie et encore je ne sais même pas si on est amie... »_, cette question la travaillait, « _pourquoi pourquoi...je ne comprend pas, quelle est ce sentiment, pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être jalouse ? », _Chie observait la scène bien tranquillement « _quelle retournement de situation, je m'attendais pas à cela-là, j'aimerai bien être dans la tête de Shizuru_ » puis Mai brisa le silence « bon les amis on y va ?», tous partirent, Natsuki jeta un coup d'œil furtivement à Shizuru qui cru observer un petit signe, mais rien au final car celle ci souriait comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu où Mai travaillait de temps en temps. Maintenant c'était une habitude de tous se réunir au resto après les cours. Chie ouvre les hostilités « alors Natsuki, dis nous ça fait quoi d'être embrasser sur la joue devant tout le monde ? » tout en regardant Shizuru d'un coin de l'œil, celle ci était devenu rouge pivoine, « je ne pourrai pas vous dire... »sa main posé sur sa nuque ne sachant pas quoi dire, « Chie, fou lui la paix s'il te plaie » cria Mai. Natsuki en signe de remerciement elle hocha la tête. Pour dévier de la conversation, Mai enchaina « demain n'oublier pas qu'on a sport, donc pas s'oublie de tenue. Je crois qu'on a course, et dit Shizuru tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie et nous faire un démonstration, Natsuki tu as déjà fait de la course auparavant ? » « oui un petit peu, bon certes je ne suis pas une experte mais je me débrouille » Sur ces bonne parole toutes le monde sirotaient sa boisson. La journée se termina dans le calme absolu, chacun étaient rentrés chez sois.

«_Quelle journée _» se disait Natsuki, en s'écroulant sur son canapé. Elle était pensive « q_uelque chose à du m'échapper mais quoi ? », _desflaches back lui revenaient à la tête « t_out d'abord la chaleur, je crois que j'ai jamais vu une telle chaleur même d'où je viens » _ensuite ce baiser, rien qu'a cette idée Natsuki devint rouge pivoine « _cette chaleur, cette sensation, mais qu'est ce qui lui à pris ? Il y a d'autre manière de remercier les gents, en plus mon premier sue la joue, je me souvient encore, mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser hum...ceux ci dit il est pas mal physiquement...mais bon je ne pense pas que sa soit de l'amour en tout cas pas de mon côté » _la fasciés de Natsuki s'assombrissait, car quelque chose lui manquai, un détail et soudain elle se rappela de la tête que fesait Shizuru après ce baiser « _maintenant que j'y repense, je suis sur d'avoir vu une fraction de seconde Shizuru triste, mais pourquoi, à l'occasion faudra qe je lui demande, quelque chose m'échappe j'en suis sur, quelque chose d'important »_, rien qu'à cette pensée, un frisson parcouru le corps de Natsuki « _il me manque des éléments à mon puzzle, je découvrirai ce que c'est, quoi qu'il en coute_ » au final Natsuki d'endormi sur son canapé.

Le lendemain, tous le monde s'était réunie en classe « bon je rappelle qu'aujourd'hui on à course, donc je vous laisse vous changer et on se trouve sur le terrain dans dix minute et ne trainasser pas, là je m'adresse aux filles » fit ses dernière recommandation avant que tous le monde ce disperses. Les filles se rendirent à leur vestiaire. C'était un vestiaire banal, de chaque côté, des casiers et au centre un long banc pour permettre au élèves de se poser, ceux ci étaient par ordre alphabétique, Natsuki se changea très vite, elle n'aimait pas trop qu'on la regarde, la jolie brune était un peu timide, elle s'assit sur le banc et balaya des yeux les autres filles qui se changèrent, inconsciemment ses yeux se posèrent sur Shizuru « _elle est bien foutu quand même_ » se disait-elle, « _il fait chaud d'un coup_ » puis elle détourna le regard, ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Quand à Shizuru, elle prenait pas son temps, quand elle eu finit elle se retourna et vit Natsuki assise sur le banc, leur regards se croisèrent « t_out de même, elle a de magnifique yeux, comment de pas résister_ » pensa la fille à l'accent de Kyoto.

* * *

**Bon voila pour ce chap, le prochain courent la semaine prochaine, dite moi ce que vous en pensez ?**


	6. Chapter 6 : la course

**Bon c'est partit pour un nouveau chapitre, celui est un peu plus long que les autres. Je vous avouerai que je ne connais même pas la fin, j'y vais à l'aveugle. Enfin dernière chose, pour la course j'ai du choisir des prénoms au hasard, du coup je me suis inspirer de d'autres manga, vous reconnaitrez. Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour vos commentaires **^^

* * *

Après une dizaine de minute voir quinze pour les filles, les élèves finir par rejoindre la prof.

- « bon comme vous savez aujourd'hui on députe le cycle « course » pour un moi, donc vous allez vous échauffer par deux et on finira par une course, j'ai fait six groupe dans lequel il y a quatre personnes, je vous expliquerai plus en détail tout à l'heure, je vous laisse vous échauffer, vous avez un quart heure. »

Tous s'exécutèrent et trouvèrent un partenaire ou une partenaire. Quand à la bande de Mai, s'était tout régler: Mai avec Tate, Chie et Aoi sauf peut être Natsuki et Shizuru qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on les mettent ensemble en même temps elles avaient pas trop le choix. Natsuki ouvrit les hospitalités.

- « bon ben allons s'y...on va s'échauffer » Natsuki ne semblait pas très convaincu par ces paroles et regarda Shizuru qui paraissait assez froide surtout dans son regard ce qui mettait Natsuki assez mal à l'aise, celle ci ne comprenais pas pourquoi «_ pourquoi ce regard froid ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?» _Natsuki ne comprenait pas, son cœur se serra un peu plus.

- « En effet allons s'y... » au fond 'elle Shizuru était triste, est ce à cause de ce fameux baiser ? Même elle ne savait pas .

Chie en profita pour les observer, elle vit que quelque chose clochait entre les deux «_ tient y'aurai t-il de l'eau dans la gaz ? Shizuru a l'air triste...serait ce à cause de ce fameux baiser ? Enfin attendons la suite _» sur ces bonne parole, Chie alla rejoindre sa partenaire.

De leur côté, Mai avait vu aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se demandai ce qui n »allait pas, elle trouvait que Shizuru avait changer depuis quelque temps, a faire à suivre.

L'échauffement pouvait commencer, l'essentiel était de bien s'étirer les jambes et les chevilles, pour ça tous les moyens étaient bon, certains prenait la jambe de leur partenaire et la lever le plus haut possible pour faire travailler les muscles de la cuisse, d'autres se metaient face à face et écartaient les jambes tout en essayant d'attraper les pieds ce qui n'était pas chose facile, ça leur permettait de faire également travailler le dos, pour Shizuru et Natsuki s'étaient un peu chacun de son côté, un silence assez pesant se mettait en place, aucune des deux n'oser parler, Natsuki un peu inquiète brisa le silence :

- « tu vas bien Shizuru, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ? » la question de Natsuki avait légèrement surpris celle ci.

- « Heu...non t'inquiète pas » qui détourna son regard de la jolie brune.

- »Ba justement si... » marmonna Natsuki, Shizuru n'avait pas capté, « si tu veux en parler il y a pas de soucis je suis là »_, « mon problème c'est __**TOI**__ Natsuki et malheureusement ya pas grand chose à faire... _» pensa t-elle, après à haute voix « merci » dit elle d'une voix sèche.

Après ce bon quart d'heure d'échauffement, Midori-sensei avait rappelé ses élèves.

- « bon voilà c'est très simple, je vous ai séparé en six groupe dans le quelle vous serez quatre », puis elle exposa les six groupes :

Groupe1 =) Mai - Hakaru -Hinnata - Mika

Groupe 2 =) Natsuki - Hatori - Arika - Hitomi

Groupe3 =) Tate - Chie - Haru - Hayumu

Groupe 4 =) Shizuru - Fukae - Nina - Sakura

Groupe 5 =) Mikoto - Azumu - AKira - Shio

Groupe 6 =) Ino - Aoi - Nagisa - Shizuma

-« hum...ça va être intéressante » rajouta Mai

- « donc après que chacun des groupe est concouru, je prend les deux premiers de chaque groupe, et s'affronte... etc...que le premier groupe se mette en place »

Le premier groupe se mit en place, des cries commencèrent à ce faire, « aller Mika, tu es le meilleur » ou encore « fonce mec », puis on entendit une voix provenant du groupe « aller Mai ne te décourage pas, tu vas les avoir », en faite c'était Tate, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Au coup de feu, tous partirent, le premier groupe ne comportait pas de grand coureur, seule Hinna qui les avait dépasser, suivit de Mai, qui tenait bon et les deux autres étaient vraiment derrière, au bout de quatorze seconde Hinnata pointa son bout de nez suivit à une seconde près de Mai et les autres avaient finit avec vingt seconde. Tate se rapprocha de Mai « tu es la meilleur » avec un grand sourire au lèvre « au tu sais à mon avis yen à d'autres qui sont bien meilleur que moi », « allez c'est pas mal le premier groupe, place au deux maintenant » cria Midori-sensei, en passant devant Natsuki, Mai fessait un signe d'encouragement « bonne chance », « arigato Mai »

Natsuki se mettait en place, elle sentit un regard persistant sur elle, tourna la tête et vit que s'était Shizuru, les yeux doux de celle ci renvoyai un sentiment d'encouragement, la jolie brune souriait, elle était enfin prête pour la course, c'est partit le départ était donner, au bout de quelque seconde, Natsuki se détacha facilement des autres, tous étaient surpris notamment Mai qui se souvenait encore des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées, on pu observer sur le faciès de Shiz l'étonnement mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, certaines réactions se fessaient à haute voix, « en plus d'être belle, elle est douée en sport » ou encore « incroyable », la fin de la course venait de se terminer, Natsuki avait couru en 12s5 centième, la deuxième en 13s59 centième et les deux dernière arrivèrent execo à 14s et 12 centième. « Eh ben tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu courrai aussi vite, Natsuki », « oh Mai tu exagère un peu, je suis sur qu'il y en a qui son meilleur que moi quand même », « En plus de ça elle est modeste », la jolie brune se retourna et vit que s'était Shizuru, « félicitation », « Ara, merci beaucoup Shizuru, j'ai hâte de voir ta prestation tout à l'heure » disait celle ci toute enthousiaste.

C'était au troisième groupe de se mettre en place, et bien sur il y avait Tate, Mai était toute excité, dans le groupe il y avait également Chie qui n'était pas franchement ravi de concourir. Le départ fut donner, toute la bande regarder la prestation de leur deux amis, Tate s'entirait parfaitement par contre Chie était avant dernière. La course fut vite finit,Tate premier avec 12s30 centième suivit d'Ayumu avec 13s2 centième, Chie avec 14s5 centième et Haru avec 15s62 centième, « belle course Tate », « Merki ma petite Mai. ».

Bon c'était au tour de Shizuru, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Mai rejoignit le groupe « là ça va être intéressant. » tout en regardant cette dernière,soudain la jolie brune se tourna vers Mai «pourquoi tu dis ça ? », « car elle a classe, la prestance, l'intelligence, bref regarde là », « t'inquiète pas Mai je ne vais pas en louper une miette », Natsuki en profita pour la détailler « c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt belle, elle a un regard de fou sérieusement, ce regard rouge si intense si profond,si doux à la fois...bon aller regardons la course », Mai eu un petit sourire au lèvre en écoutant cela. Le départ fut donner et que déjà Shizuru était largement en tête, les commentaires ne tardèrent pas à arriver « mais quelle rapidité, » « mais elle a manger quoi au petit déjeuner ? », quand à Natsuki, elle n'en revenait pas, elle en restait ébahie. La course venait de se terminer, Shizuru avec 11s2 centième, la seconde avec 13s15 centième, la quatrième avec 13s89 centième et enfin la dernière avec 14s69 centième. Avant que les autres ne lui sautèrent tous dessus pour sa prestation, elle s'éclipsa pour rejoindre son groupe, « et ben shizuru, tu ne leur a laisser aucun répits à ce que je vois , félicitation; » enthousiasmait Mai, « Merci Mai », Le seul mot sortit de la bouche de Natsuki était « incroyable... », la fille au yeux rubis se retourna et fesait face à la jolie brune, « merci Nat-su-ki », elle avait bien insister sur chaque syllabe, les deux filles se regardèrent dans les yeux, se noyant chacune dans les yeux de l'autre.

- « Aller maintenant c'est au tour de Mikoto, Shio, Azumu et Akira, aller vous mettre en place » fit la prof .

Les dirent de Midori-sensei fesait revenir Shizuru et Natsuki à la réalité, celle ci détourna légérement le regard.

En tête de ce groupe avec 13s5 centième, Mikoto était arrivée en première suivi de Akira, Shio et Azumu.

Enfin il ne restait plus que le dernier groupe, la course fut vite terminer, les deux premières était Shizuma et Ino.

- « maintenant voici les demi final, les deux premiers de chaque groupe vont rencontrer les deux premiers d'un groupe suivant, je prend exemple, pour le groupe 1, Mai et Hinnata vont concourir contre les deux premiers du groupe 2 c'est à dire Natsuki et Hatomi etc...je vous laisse vous mettre en place et bonne chance. » conclu Midori.

Mai et Natsuki allait s'affronter, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur malheureusement, « aller Mai, fesont de notre mieux d'accord ? », « tu as raison Nat », « Allez les filles bon courage » cria Tate de bon cœur, puis Chie rajouta avec un grand sourire « je pense que Natsuki ne devrai pas trop avoir de problème au vu des résultats précédent, qu'est ce que tu en pense Shizuru ? », en se tournant vers elle, « oui en effet ça devrait aller » répondit celle ci tout de même un peu inquiète.

Comme l'avait prédit Chie, Natsuki arriva en tête et par la même occasion améliora son score qui était de 11s66 centième, en seconde position Hatomi avec 12s89 centième, Mai en troisième position avec 13s45 centième qui elle même avait amélioré son score et la dernière avec 14s pile poile, « wouhou Natsuki tu es impressionnante dit donc, félicitation, on te soutiendra pour la suite », « merci Mai, allez on retourne vers les autres », la deuxième demi-final allait commencer, en rejoignant les autres, elles aperçuent Tate et Shizuru qui s'avançait aussi, Natsuki se stoppa net, elle était à côté de Shizuru « bonne chance » lui souffla t-elle discrètement à l'oreille, celle ci fut légèrement surprise et ne s'attendait pas à ça de la par de la jolie brune.

Cette deuxième demi final était composée de Tate, Ayumu, Sakura et Shizuru, tous étaient alignés, le départ fut donnée, la demoiselle au yeux rubi se rendit compte que son départ était pas terrible et du était légèrement derrière « a mince je me suis plantée sur mon départ » pensa t-elle, mais ce retard fut vite rattraper et passa devant tout les autres par la même occasion, elle finit avec 11s2 centième suivi de Tate avec 12s et les autres bien derrières, « décidément Shizuru tu es imbattable, félicitation », « merci Tate », ils rejoignit Mai et les autres, « Shizuru, tu as eu un soucis avec ton départ ? j'ai remarqué » interrogea Natsuki, « oh tu l'as remarqué, décidément tu es surprenante Natsuki » fit Shizuru.

Enfin la dernière demi-final se fut rapidement, les deux gagnant sont Ino et Shizuma.

- « tout le monde écoutez moi, vous avez un quart d'heure de pose et après, on fait la final, ne vous éloignez pas trop », Midori donna les derniers conseils.

La bande se pose sur un petit coin d'herbe, le soleil était de la partit, une brise légère venait d'apparaitre, Natsuki remit une des ses mèche derrière l'oreille ce que Shizuru trouva trop kawai. Mai eu soudain un déclique « mais en en faite vous êtes en final Natsuki,Shizuru et Tate ? Vous allez concourir les un contre les autres, pas trop dur ? » « c'est vrai que j'aurai préférer courir contre d'autre, mais je ferai mon maximum, pas vous les filles ? » rajouta-il, « on fera de notre mieux »une double écho retentit, Shizuru et Natsuki venaient de dire la même chose, elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire, « allez tous en cœur » répliqua Chie avec un air amusé. Le quart d'heure fut vite passé.

- « c'est l'heure de la final, Shizuru, Natsuki, Ino, Shizuma, Hatomi et Tate, je vous laisse vous mettre en place » intervient Midori-sensei..

**

* * *

**

**ALors vous en pesnez quoi ?**


	7. Chapter 6 : ligne doite et conséquences

Tout d'abord je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ensuite un GRAND MERCI à _**Psycheforeros**_, ma béta qui se reconnaitra et enfin bonne lecture.

* * *

Et voilà la finale allait commencer, tous s'alignèrent, de droite à gauche : Shizuru, Natsuki, Ino, Shizuma, Hatomi et enfin Tate. En mettant leurs mains par terre, les bras de Shizuru et Natsuki se frôlèrent, instantanément leurs regards se croisèrent, chacune arborait un sourire intense, de ce regard que toutes deux connaissaient très bien, un frisson leur parcourut tout le corps, «_C'est pas normal qu'à chaque fois que je touche Shizuru, je frissonne comme ça, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je devrais peut-être en parler à Mai, elle qui la connait depuis un moment, qui sait_.» pensa Natsuki un peu perturbée. Chacun se concentra à sa manière.

- « 3,2 et partezzzzzzz » cria Midori, le départ était donné.

De suite, deux personnes se distinguaient de la course, Natsuki et Shizuru bien sûr, cette dernière était légèrement devant, «Qu'est ce qu'elles sont fortes les deux filles!», «Mais laquelle va gagner?», le public était en extase. Mais alors que Shizuru était en tête, quelque chose la déstabilisa, le temps qu'elle s'en aperçoive c'était trop tard, elle se sentit partir en arrière, Natsuki venait tout juste de comprendre la situation et stoppa sa course, alors qu'elle voyait Shiruru tomber, elle eut le réflexe de se mettre derrière elle pour éviter que la chute soit brutale, Natsuki n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire «_Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Ouch j'ai mal à la tête en plus, ceci dit elle est légère_.», quand à Shizuru, elle sentit quelque chose sous son corps, elle se retourna et vit la jolie paire d'yeux la regarder, elle avait l'air surprise et ne comprenait pas grand chose, «Mais, mais...» rien put sortir de sa bouche, elle se rendit compte que leurs visages étaient très près l'un de l'autre, voire même trop près, ce qui fit rougir Shizuru, quand à Natsuki cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, «Ca va? Tu t'es pas fait mal?» demanda cette dernière pour briser le silence, «Non je ne pense pas, j'ai juste la cheville qui me fait mal mais rien de grave.», «Je t'ai vu partir et le seul réflexe que j'ai eu c'était de me mettre derrière toi pour te rattraper, ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien.», les paroles de Natsuki l'avaient touché, «En tout cas merci car si tu n'avais pas été là je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu se passer.», un silence s'installa, sans s'en rendre compte leurs visages s'étaient encore rapprochés l'un de l'autre, on aurait dit deux aimants, «D-de rien...» souffla-t-elle, Natsuki rougit violemment, ce que Shizuru remarqua, les deux filles se regardèrent avec une certaine envie, sans doute de pouvoir gouter aux lèvres de l'autre, maintenant elles pouvaient sentir leur souffle, elles s'étaient encore rapprochées, aucune des deux ne contrôlait la situation, au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se frôler, un cri aigu se fit entendre, «Les filles, tout va bien?» de loin personne ne se rendait compte de ce qui se passait entre Shizuru et Natsuki, revenues à la réalité, les deux jeunes filles s'écartèrent doucement, Natsuki se releva la première et tendit la main à Shizuru, en se relevant celle-ci perdit légèrement l'équilibre, «Viens, repose toi sur mes épaules.» proposa la brune, avec un sourire bien charmeur, «Merci Natsuki.», Shizuru posa sa main sur la taille de Natsuki, «_Elle est bien foutue quand même cette fille_.» pensa la fille à l'accent, un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps, elles s'approchèrent du groupe tout entier,

- «Je crois qu'elle s'est foulée la cheville, pas grand chose à mon avis, mais ça serait plus prudent si elle voyait Youko-sensei.» s'inquiéta Natsuki.

- «Bon en effet ça n'a pas l'air trop méchant.», tout en scrutant la cheville de Shizuru, Midori reprit, «Je peux te laisser l'emmener s'il-te-plait Natsuki, car tu es aussi tombée, je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, on se reverra en cours.»

- «Je l'emmène il n'y a pas de soucis.»

Mai se rapprocha, vraiment inquiète «Est ce que tout va bien les filles? Vous nous avez fait une frayeur, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé à la fin? On a vu Shizuru en tête suivie de Natsuki et d'un coup on t'a vu tomber, heureusement que Natsuki t'a rattrapé!», Mai inquiète, c'est la première fois d'ailleurs que Shizuru la voyait dans un tel état, «Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grand chose, tu vois je suis debout, je vous expliquerai ça plus tard, on se voit après.». Les deux filles quittèrent le stade.

Youko-sensei était prévenue de la situation aussitôt qu'elle vit les deux jeunes filles, elle se précipita pour aider Natsuki, ainsi elle put faire tous les examens nécessaires et lui prodiguer les soins appropriés. La motarde quand à elle, était assise sur une chaise, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, surtout très fatiguée, elle se sentait partir, heureusement l'infirmière vit la pâleur de cette dernière et aussitôt l'allongea, en effet elle avait 9 de tension ce qui n'était pas beaucoup, «Repose toi, tu as dû prendre un petit choc quand tu as rattrapé ta camarade de classe, quelques heures de repos et tout ira bien, quand à Shizuru rien de grave, elle peut marcher, il ne faudra pas qu'elle fasse d'effort surtout.», d'ailleurs celle-ci s'approcha, «Je suis désolée, tu t'es blessée à cause de moi.», une petite larme coula de la joue de Shizuru, Youko-sensei était légèrement surprise par l'attitude de cette dernière qui d'habitude ne montrait pas ses émotions, «Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste de la fatigue, retourne en classe, d'ici une heure ou deux, elle sera sur pieds.», Shizuru se releva et reprit son masque, «Je vous remercie encore pour les soins.» et Shizuru s'en alla avec un nœud dans l'estomac.

Natsuki s'endormit petit à petit, _«Quel sentiment étrange tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser, j'étais à deux doigts d'embrasser Shizuru, son parfum était enivrant, j'ai cru me noyer dedans, est ce que je serais en train de tomber amoureuse de Shizuru? Non c'est pas possible, c'est une fille, c'est contre nature, et pourtant à chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai un nœud à l'estomac et mon cœur s'emballe, d'ailleurs ça m'a fait penser à la fois où Takeda m'avait donné un baiser sur la joue, mais c'est encore un autre sentiment, il est moins fort que celui que j'éprouve envers Shizuru. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Mai, elle qui est amoureuse de Tate, cet amour qui est partagé, le problème qui se pose également est de savoir si elle partage les mêmes sentiments que moi? Ou si on est de simples amies? Qu'est ce qu'on est vraiment l'une pour l'autre? Et moi est ce que c'est vraiment de l'amour ou une amitié toute simple? Je crois que je m'emballe et pour rien...on verra la suite..._»

Elle se réveilla en sueur, «Mais qu'est ce que je fais dans ce lit?», Youko-sensei qui était restée là pour la veiller, se retourna, «Tu étais un peu dans les vapes, après ta course quoi de plus normal, tu vas mieux Kuga-san?», «Heu.. oui beaucoup mieux et Shizuru comment va-t-elle?» s'inquiéta Natsuki, «Ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien, elle a rien, du coup je te laisse retourner en classe et ménage toi.», «Merci encore Sensei.», elle repartit et se dirigea vers sa classe.

Deux minutes plus tard elle arriva devant la classe au moment où elle allait frapper la sonnerie se mit à retentir, du coup elle retint son geste, la classe s'ouvrit, une ribambelle d'élèves sortit, elle aperçut Mai et toute la bande se diriger vers elle, «Tout va bien Natsuki?» l'interpella Midori-Sensei, «Oui je vais beaucoup mieux, merci, à demain Sensei.», «Hey Natsuki, tu te sens mieux ? Faut que tu nous expliques mais avant si ça te dit on va aller à une source thermale comme ça vous allez pouvoir tout nous raconter.» proposa Mai, «Ben aller c'est parti, Shizuru, tu vas mieux?», «Mieux merci.» répondit-elle avec un calme absolu.

Après avoir récupéré leurs maillots, toute la bande monta dans la voiture de Tate et au bout de cinq minutes ils arrivèrent à la source, se changèrent, et se rendirent au bain.

Le bain leur faisait le plus grand bien, chacun se détendit de cette journée assez éprouvante pour certains mais joyeuse pour d'autres.

Dix minutes passèrent, Mai voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Chie quand à elle attendait les explications avec impatience.

- «Bon alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé?»

Natsuki regarda Shizuru, «Je t'en prie c'est à toi de raconter cette histoire.», en guise de réponse elle hocha la tête.

- «C'est simple, j'ai marché sur un caillou qui était assez pointu, au moment où j'ai posé mon pied dessus, je me suis sentie en déséquilibre, et sentit tout mon corps partir en arrière et à ce moment là...» Shizuru donna un regard furtif à Natsuki que celle-ci avait très bien compris.

- «Quand je l'ai vu partir en arrière j'ai de suite compris la situation, j'ai eu juste le temps de me mettre derrière elle pour la rattraper et amortir se chute et ensuite...» Natsuki se rendit compte qu'elle allait décrire la suite, un rougissement se fit sur sa figure, Shizuru ne tarda pas à comprendre, du coup elle détourna son regard, Chie avait vu toute la scène, «_Donc quelque chose s'est bien passé entre elles, mais quoi_?» , du coup elle voulait plus d'infos «Et ensuite il s'est passé quoi?», en voyant que Natsuki allait répondre, Shizuru remit son masque pour intervenir à temps «La suite tu la connais, Natsuki m'a ramené vers vous et ensuite on est allé à l'infirmerie.» elle la regardait avec fureur, _«Aurait-elle compris ce qu'il s'est passé entre Natsuki et moi_?» pensa-t-elle.

- «Au final qui est ce qui a gagné la course?» demanda Natsuki curieuse.

- «Ah bah oui du coup vous n'avez pas su la fin, au final c'est moi qui l'ai remporté suivi d'Ino, Hatomi et Shizuma, mais bon c'était pas vraiment une victoire car si Shizuru n'avait pas chuté, ça aurait été soit toi soit Shizuru.» répondit Tate.

- «Félicitation quand même car tu n'étais pas très loin de nous tout de même.», Shizuru acquiesça à la réponse de sa sauveuse.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, tous décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, la nuit commençait à tomber, instinctivement avant de partir, Natsuki et Shizuru se dirigèrent chacune à la rencontre de l'autre, «Fais attention à toi Shizuru et fais pas trop d'efforts surtout, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses d'avantage.», «Tu es vraiment adorable Natsuki, pense un peu à toi de temps en temps.» Shizuru était vraiment sous le charme, «Natsuki dépêche-toi, je t'attends!» cria Mai qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, «J'ar-j'arrive Mai!», «Bon désolée, je dois y aller, à demain et bonne soirée Shizuru.», celle-ci se rapprocha doucement et lui donna un bisou sur la joue, quelle fut la surprise de Natsuki quand sentit des lèvres bien douces sur sa joue, elle n'en revenait pas, elle voulut lui demander pourquoi ce geste mais le temps qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle était déjà partie, elle laissa derrière elle une Natsuki toute chamboulée, «Natsuki accouche!» cria celle-ci encore plus fort , «J-j'arrive...». Les deux amies partirent.

* * *

Alors vos impressions?


	8. Chapter 8 : la déclaration

**MERCI** encore à **Psycheforeos **ma Beta, **MERC**I aussi pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

* * *

Le soir même, Natsuki eut du mal en s'endormir. Elle ne cessait de penser à cette journée remplie d'émotions, et à cette course qu'elle n'oubliera pas de si tôt! Et ce baiser... «_Qu'est ce qu'elle a les lèvres douces, je veux y goûter plus... Son parfum, je sens encore cette odeur, fruitée... j'en aurais mangé! Et j'étais tellement proche d'elle à ce moment là... Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau, j'en avais des frissons... Je crois qu'elle non plus n'était pas totalement à l'aise... Après à savoir pourquoi c'est une autre question. Je crois vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose entre elle et moi mais je ne saurais l'expliquer, et pourtant... Faut absolument que j'en parle à Mai. Elle pourra m'aider je pense, elle qui connait Shizuru_.» Puis elle d'endormit sur ces pensées.

En arrivant au lycée, elle croisa le chemin de Takeda.

«Bonjour Kuga, tu vas bien?»

«Bonjour.» répondit elle sèchement, elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la façon dont elle venait de lui répondre.

«Heu... Quelque chose ne va pas? Est ce tu aurais cinq minutes après il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.»

«Pendant la pause si tu veux.» puis elle partit.

Takada resta gelé.

La journée allait être longue pour certains et certaines...

Natsuki retrouva Mai devant la porte de la salle de cours, évidemment tout le monde était là.

«Bonjour tout le monde... Heu...» elle sentit tout les regards sur elle.

«Mai, est ce qu'il serait possible que je te parle plus tard dans la journée? C'est très important.» tout en écoutant Natsuki, Mai sentit une pointe d'inquiétude chez la jeune fille.

«Heu, pas de soucis. A la pause?»

«Non, il y a déjà Takeda qui veut me voir...»

Un silence s'installa. Shizuru qui assistait à la scène sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, elle avait du mal à déglutir. Quand à Chie, elle bouillonnait de savoir ce que Takeda pouvait bien vouloir lui dire...

«Après manger ça te va?»

«Oui parfait» chacun alla s'installer à sa place. Il y avait soudain comme une tension, personne ne sut quoi dire. Natsuki n'avait même pas prêter attention à Shizuru. Elle s'installa sur sa chaise sans rien dire. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête c'est être à midi, mais les cours du matin paraissaient plus longs que d'habitude. Puis la sonnerie retentit enfin.

Natsuki se leva brusquement.

«Je dois y aller, je vous rejoins plus tard en classe.»

Sur ces mots elle partit, laissant comme un froid dans le groupe. Shizuru devint pâle, tandis que Mai l'observait.

«Tout va bien Shizuru? Tu es toute pâle depuis ce matin. Tu n'as pas l'air bien et je sais que quand tu fais cette tête-là c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, ai-je tort?»

«Non je t'assure tout va bien... C'est juste que c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment, et j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Mais merci quand même.»

«Tu es sûre?» insista Mai.

«Oui ne t'inquiète pas... Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, j'ai des choses à faire.»

Sur ces paroles, elle partit à son tour.

«Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à être bizarres aujourd'hui, d'abord Natsuki ensuite Shizuru... Mais qu'est ce qui se passe bordel?» s'exclama Mai qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

Chie qui avait participé à la scène se contenta de rajouter «Ah l'amour... C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air...»

«Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes là? Bon bref, Iko!»

Sur ce tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations. De son côté, Natsuki avança vers la classe de Takeda «Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir?» se demanda la jeune fille.

«Ohé Takeda!»

Le jeune homme se retourna.

«Ah tient Natsuki, merci d'être venue.»

«Je t'en prie. Qu'est qu'il y a de si important que tu voulais me dire?»

Takeda ne savait comment lui dire, il la regarda droit dans les yeux en espérant que celle-ci détourne son regard. Mais rien. elle le fixa de la même façon que lui.

«Et ben... Ca fait maintenant longtemps qu'on est ami...et...» il avait du mal à s'exprimer.

«Oui c'est vrai, tu es un gentil garçon, je suis contente que nous soyons bons amis.»

«Mais depuis le jour où tu m'a emmené à l'infirmerie, et ben comment te dire.. Tu as été si gentille, et depuis ce jour je ne cesse de penser à toi. En fait un sentiment nouveau s'est développé en moi et...»

Natsuki venait de lui couper la parole.

«Mais c'était tout naturel de te venir en aide, je l'aurais fait avec n'importe qui tu sais...» soudain elle venait de repenser aux dernières paroles de Takeda «_Un sentiment nouveau s'est développé en moi et...», _«Mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là? C'est étrange, pourquoi mon cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude? Ca ne le fait qu'avec une seule personne d'habitude...» reprenant ses esprits «Et?»

«Et ben je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi...» il se sentit soulagé d'avoir prononcé ces mots enfin.

«Oh...» fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche de celle-ci. «_Pourquoi il me dit ça? Je suis qu'une fille banale pourtant, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire.»_

Un long silence apparut...

Natsuki croisa ses bras, tout en essayant de comprendre la situation, «_C'est la première fois qu'on me fait une telle déclaration. A bien y réfléchir il a eu le courage de me le dire, car si je regarde bien, j'aurai jamais le courage de le dire à Shizuru... Quand je repense à cette déclaration, ça ma fait chaud au cœur mais pourtant... Pourtant c'est pas le même sentiment que j'éprouve envers Shizuru. C'est différent dans le sens où Takeda je le vois comme un ami. Alors que pour ELLE, c'est différent dans le sens où mon cœur s'accelère vraiment au point d'éclater, et puis j'ai un nœud qui se forme au niveau de mon ventre. Parfois j'ai envie de pleurer tellement ça me fait mal... C'est sûr, c'est bien différent : ce que j'éprouve pour Takeda est simplement de l'amitié_.»

Finalement elle décida de briser le silence.

«Ecoute Takeda, tout d'abord je te remercie. Tu es le premier à m'avoir fait une déclaration comme ça, je te remercie de ta sincérité mais...»

«Mais tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça?» dit-il le plus calmement possible.

«Moi-même je ne sais pas... Mais oui. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop, car tu es un chic type et je suis contente de t'avoir en tant qu'ami. Et tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime à ta juste valeur. Mais sache que tes paroles m'ont énormément touché.»

«Merci pour ta réponse et pour ta sincérité, ça me touche aussi. En tout cas la personne qui a pris ton cœur a bien de la chance.»

«Ouais... Malheureusement cette personne ne le sait pas et je ne sais comment lui dire. Bref je suis contente que tu l'aies pris comme ça.»

«Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas. Et t'inquiète pas, tant que tu dis les choses clairement y a pas de problème. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur et de pourvoir rester ami avec toi.»

«Merci tu es gentil. On se verra bientôt, tu viendras manger avec nous un de ces jours ok?»

«Ca me fera très plaisir! Bonne journée à toi.» et juste avant de partir il lui déposa un léger bisou sur la joue comme la première fois.

«Merci beaucoup.» dit-elle avec un grand sourire, «Eh ben! Que d'émotions ce petit quart d'heure. Il faut que je retoune en classe ou je vais être en retard.»

Plus tard Natsuki retrouva le reste du groupe et remarqua l'absence d'une personne.

«Mais, où est Shizuru?»

«Elle est partie juste après toi. Elle est allée remplir de la paperasse je suppose. Elle va pas tarder à revenir aussi.»

«Ah au fait, ça s'est bien passé avec Takeda?» demanda Mai un peu curieuse.

«Oui pas de soucis, aucun problème.» elle se retourna et s'assit sur sa chaise.

«Elle est étrange en ce moment... Enfin on verra tout à l'heure.»

Puis tous s'assirent. Shizuru venait d'arriver. En passant devant sa voisine de devant, elle lui fit le plus beau des sourires, puis s'assit tranquillement et reprit son masque comme à son habitude. De son coté Natsuki ne s'attendait pas du tout à un sourire aussi authentique et sincère de la part de Shizuru, «_Et voilà! Toujours ces mêmes sensations qui apparaissent dès que je vois Shizuru...» _songea-t-elle.

* * *

Des commentaires ?

J'en ai profité pour conclure avec Takede, donc le prochain chap sera essentiellement sur la conversation entre Mai/Natsuki et Natsuki/Shizuru ^^ à suivre !


	9. Chapter 9 : révélations

**Bon voilà après deux ou troix mois d'absence je reviens avec un nouveaux chap, je m'excuse sincèrement du retard, merci à ceux qui ont pas laissez tombé. Merci particulièrement à _psycheforeros, ma Béta _qui fait toujours autan du bon boulot ^^ j'espère que malgré l'attente vous apprécierez voilà ^^**

* * *

La pause déjeuner arriva bien vite, la matinée était passée plus vite que prévu, d'ailleurs Natsuki commençait à être un peu anxieuse car elle savait ce qui l'attendait après le repas. Ils avaient décidé de se prendre un petit coin pour manger tranquillement, évidement toute la bande était là sauf Shizuru qui, comme à son habitude, devait remplir de la paperasse. Ceci dit, dix minutes après elle les avait rejoint :

« Excusez-moi c'est encore ces papiers d'administration enfin bref... » se justifia Shizuru un peu essoufflée.

Elle s'assit entre Chie et Natsuki, elle n'avait pas l'air tout à fait à l'aise : de une la jeune fille à l'accent de Kyoto était assise à côté de la jolie brune et son cœur commençait à battre fortement, et de deux Chie la regardait avec un air malicieux ce qui ne plaisait pas à Shizuru, et celle-ci l'avait bien compris :

« Un soucis Shizuru? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

Si Shizuru avait eu des éclairs à la place des yeux, Chie serait quasi morte, tellement son regard était menaçant.

Elle se reprit bien vite et stoïquement elle répondit « Non tout va bien. »

La brune avait suivi la scène; pour une fois elle était d'accord avec Chie , elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle regardait Shizuru droit dans les yeux. Comme pour la rassurer, elle hocha la tête positivement pour dire que tout allait bien avec en plus un sourire des plus charmeurs. Intérieurement Natsuki sentit une chaleur incontrôlable en bas du ventre. Natsuki était dans ses pensées quand une voix l'en sortit :

« Hey Nat, tu voulais pas me parler en fait? Parce que là, c'est le moment ou jamais. » demanda Mai.

Le surnom qu'avait employé Mai, Shizuru en fut un peu jalouse, aller savoir pourquoi.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, viens on va aller vers là-bas. » tout en désignant l'endroit, Mai se mit debout et suivit Natsuki.. Tout le groupe se demandait ce qui se passait.

Après s'être assise sur le muret, Mai observa son amie, elle avait l'air de mener un combat intérieur, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence, elle se décida à parler :

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Je te sens soucieuse dernièrement, qu'est ce qui te tracasse tant? »

Un peu surprise par la question, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amie remarque son comportement.

« Je...je ne sais pas. » souffla-t-elle un peu résignée.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... »

C'est qu'elle appréciait énormément Mai, qu'elle lui donnerait même sa vie... Le problème était : est ce qu'elle l'apprécierait encore après cet aveux ou pas? Est-ce qu'elles resteraient amies ou allait-elle la rejeter? De toute façon, elle se dit que vu qu'elles étaient amies, mieux valait lui dire la vérité, parce qu'après si elle était vraiment son amie elle comprendrait.

« Comment te dire... Depuis quelques temps quand je vois une certaine personne, intérieurement, je sens des truc bizarres, tu vois ce que je veux dire? » finit elle par dire dans un souffle.

Mai semblait un peu surprise par la remarque de son amie , elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

« OK, est-ce que tu peux me décrire ce que tu ressens, je crois avoir deviné, mais je veux en être sûre s'il-te-plait? »

Natsuki se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir décrire tous ces sentiments tout en étant honnête avec elle-même puis elle se lança:

« Quand je regarde cette personne, j'ai mon cœur qui s'emballe, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser, j'ai mes joues qui s'enflamment, j'ai des bouffées de chaleur, sa peau est tellement douce... Quand je la regarde, mon bas ventre commence à être douloureux, voilà ce que je ressens un peu près, c'est grave? » demanda la jolie brune sur un ton un peu inquiet.

Mai qui avait bien suivi les explications de son amie, n'avait plus de doute; elle savait ce qui lui arrivait : elle était bel et bien amoureuse. Elle-même avait ressenti ça en présence de Tate. Par contre il y avait deux ou trois trucs qui l'avaient chiffonnés, mais ça elle préférait que ça soit son amie qui lui en parle, même si elle pensait avoir compris.

« Bon écoute, je ne crois pas que ça soit grave puisque moi-même je suis dans ton cas, mais pour toi ça semble nouveau, tu veux connaître le verdict? »

« Heu.. Oui car ça ne peut plus durer. » elle était très anxieuse.

« Tu es tout simplement AMOUREUSE. »

« Qu-quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise, « C'est pas possible ça m'est jamais arrivé... Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu m'arriver? » celle-ci semblait dépitée.

« Ne te met pas dans cet état, ça arrive à n'importe qui tu sais, c'est pas grave. »

« Non mais tu comprends pas... » Natsuki commençait à avoir les larmes au yeux, « Je ne peux pas... » murmura la jolie brune.

« Et ben justement explique moi, je suis toute ouïe. » Mai avait prononcé ces mots comme pour inciter Nat à poursuivre.

« Je ne peux pas, tu vas me trouver bizarre après ça et je ne voudrais pas perdre ton amitié car elle importante pour moi, c'est la première fois que je me lie d'amitié comme ça... »

« Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtises, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide. Tu sais de nos jours les gens sont très ouverts... » elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens.

Sa camarade eut un hoquet de surprise « Serait-il possible qu'elle l'ait deviné? ». Natsuki n'était plus sûre de rien. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Mai la sortit de sa contemplation :

« Je crois avoir deviné ce qui te dérange tant que ça... Mais je préfère que ça soit toi qui me le dises... »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles, Natsuki semblait mal à l'aise. Mai quand à elle regardait son amie avec une petit sourire qui voulait dire « Continue, ne t'inquiète pas je ne te jugerai pas. », deux ou trois minutes passèrent , elle prit son courage à deux et se décida de se lancer après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse d'une f...fille, mais je t'assure je ne l'ai pas choisi... Alors? »

« Et ben voilà on y est, c'était pas si compliqué que ça à dire? N'est-ce pas ? Ah oui tu sais on ne décide pas vraiment de qui on tombe amoureux, ça vient comme ça... Et je sais de quoi je parle, et comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, le monde d'aujourd'hui est beaucoup plus ouvert qu'avant, c'est courant maintenant, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, tu es telle que tu es : c'est-à-dire Natsuki Kuga. »

Natsuki semblait rassurée et apaisée, une larme coula le long de sa joue, c'était une larme de joie.

« Mais au fait, comment tu l'as su? »

« Lors de ta ''description'', tu as laissé un petit indice, ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille voilà. »

Les joues de Natsuki prirent une jolie teinte rosée, ce que remarqua Mai.

« Oups... », plus sérieusement « Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant? Tu imagines si elle partage pas mes sentiments? C'est toi-même qui l'as dit ''Ca peut être douloureux.'' Je fais comment? » pleins de questions lui étaient venues à l'esprit.

« Oula du calme Nat! Chaque chose en son temps, ça viendra tout seul mais d'abord j'avais une question à te poser : est-ce que je la connais? Si oui est-elle dans le groupe? »

Elle semblait réfléchir « De toute façon au point où on en est... »

Dans un murmure presque inaudible « Oui elle est dans le groupe... C'est Shizuru. »

« Moui je vois... En tout cas tu es très douée pour cacher tes sentiments... Mais si tu l'aimes vraiment tu devrais lui dire, sinon ça te gâchera la vie et tu t'en voudras fais moi confiance. »

« Mais tu imagines si elle ne partage pas mes sentiments je fais quoi? »

« Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas partagé? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir et tu le sais.. » soupira-t-elle.

« Oui ben je te signale que ce n'est pas facile à dire ce genre de choses t'es marrante toi! »

« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras la solution, je ne suis pas aveugle je vois ce qui se passe, je pense que c'est réciproque ou alors je m'appelle plus Mai! »

« Heu? » fut le seul mot qu'elle arriva à sortir, « Quand j'y repense c'est vrai que dans certaines situations elle n'était pas forcément à l'aise, notamment lors de la course. » à toutes ces pensées, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Mai la tira de ses songes.

« Natsuki redescend sur terre, il faut qu'on retourne en cours... Hou hou la terre appelle la lune! »

« Hein.. Quoi? »

« On y va? Sinon on a être en retard. Et sinon tu verras ça se fera naturellement. » sur ces bonnes paroles, Mai prit la main de son amie et partit en direction de la classe.

Arrivées devant la porte, elles virent les filles discuter, et Tate qui semblait mourir d'ennui. Il était temps que Mai revienne.

« Vous en avez mis du temps les filles. » Tate regardait intensément Mai.

« Ah désolée mais c'était une urgence, une affaire très importante. » en disant cela, elle fit un clin d'œil à Shizuru.

A ce petit geste, la jolie fille à l'accent de Kyoto ne comprenait pas trop « Auraient-elles parlé de moi? » Shizuru se posait bien des questions. De plus en voyant Natsuki, ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé, elle semblait inquiète et toute retournée.

Chacun rentra dans la classe, Shizuru rentra la dernière et attendait Natsuki. Elle la prit par le bras tout en douceur, ce qui provoqua un léger frisson chez celle-ci.

« Tu vas bien? Je te sens inquiète, je me trompe? » la voix de Shiz était légèrement tremblante.

« Non tout va bien je t'assure, j'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, c'est un peu flippant. »

C'est qu'elle n'avait pas tort : comme un septième sens, Shizuru semblait toujours percevoir les émotions de Nat comme si elles étaient liées. D'ailleurs elle semblait pas très convaincue par cette dernière.

« Si quelque chose n'allait pas tu me le dirais? »

« On verra plus tard Shizuru. ».

La déléguée de la classe semblait dubitative...

A la fin des cours, une idée germa dans la tête de Mai pour aider Natsuki dans sa future relation avec Shizuru, si bien sûr il devait y en avoir une :

« Eh les amis je vous invite tous ce week-end chez moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas réuni. Comme ça on pourra en apprendre plus les uns sur les autres » en faisant un petit clin d'oeil à la motarde « Vous en pensez quoi? »

Aussitôt celle-ci comprit que c'était un moyen d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Shizuru, d'ailleurs elle hocha de la tête en signe de réponse.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre.

« Ok! »

« Avec plaisir Mai. »

« Trop bonne idée! »

Chie qui observait tout ça, se frotta les mains « A mon avis Mai trame quelque chose. »

* * *

**Encore désolée du retard ^^ je n'abandonne pas cette fic, c'est juste que ça prendra le temps qui faut ^^ N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ou autre je suis toute ouî ^^**


End file.
